


pretend you're the only one

by acidquill



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>quick & dirty attempt at Derek's feelings mid 3x03. slight spoilers. title borrowed from Socialburn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	pretend you're the only one

**Author's Note:**

> quick & dirty attempt at Derek's feelings mid 3x03. slight spoilers. title borrowed from Socialburn.

It feels too good have someone else calling the shots for a while, even if the one doing it is Chris Argent.  
  
Derek doesn’t trust the man, but Derek doesn’t trust a lot of people. And he’s so far out of his depth with this mess, he doesn’t know what else to do.  All his options are either bad or near impossible to pull off with only Scott and Isaac for backup. He balks at the thought of killing Boyd, and considering his little sister at all makes him nauseous.   
  
He misses his mom, his dad. He misses Laura. They would know how to handle this. None of them would have screwed things up as bad as he's managed to.  
  
No matter what he is now, Derek was never supposed to be the alpha, and it shows. He spends too much time trying to prove he can - deserves to be a leader. Playing alpha the way he used to stumble around the house in his dad’s shoes. Look where that’s got him. He doesn’t have the experience to fall back on, and it’s hard to fight the urge to look to someone older, better for guidance when everything’s going to hell around him.  
  
So Derek stops fighting.  
  
Argent knows what he’s doing. He has plans that work, equipment to make them happen, and the experience Derek lacks. He doesn’t seem to want to kill Cora and Boyd unnecessarily. He’s a stable heartbeat and steady hands when Derek is surrounded by the rabbit fast pulse of teenagers and half-controlled betas that makes the pull of the moon that much harder to resist. He is Derek’s last chance. Boyd’s. Cora’s.  
  
Tonight, that’s more than enough.


End file.
